Food Fight?
by Banana Luvs Myths
Summary: If you don't like flying Cake you wont like this story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is all done in Sadie's pov so no ****changing! :D**

* * *

><p>There had to be an evening where the Gods were organising a party.<p>

So there I was, sitting on a table with Carter, Zia, Jaz and Walt, talking about our lives when we were younger.

When I saw Anubis walk in with his arm around another girl!

I quickly turned around so he didn't see me looking, but he saw us and started walking towards us.

When he finally got there, he spoke "Hello Master and Mistress Kane," and did a small bow to us "this is my girlfriend Tefnut Goddess of Rainfall and Moisture."

We all murmured hi and the others went back to their conversation.

"Hi I'm Sadie nice to meet you Tefnut," I spoke with a fake voice and smile (I'm good at lying.)

"Hi, nice to see you too," She gritted through her teeth trying to lie.

We shook hands and Tefnut squeezed me so hard, that when she let go of my hand it looked like it was purple!

"You don't mind if we sit down with you, do you at all?"

"No, not at all," I grimaced.

"But Pupa I want to sit on the grand table with the Gods, not _mortals_." She whined.

I bit my lip trying not to laugh with the nickname Pupa, she spoke mortal as if it was a bad thing, which was a little harsh.

"Can't we sit here with my friends?" Anubis said sweetly.

"Yeh sit with us!" I mentioned, trying to hide my smile but failing miserably.

I might have been imagining it, but I also thought Anubis smiled a bit too.

"Fine, we'll sit with your _friends_."

After they sat down Ra wanted to say a few word of thanks.

In the middle of the speech, Set wanted to cause some chaos, which he did by throwing cake at me!

"Set! Stop this, this instance." Ra bellowed.

"Sorry, sorry mistress Kane," Set biting back a smile.

I decided to make my move, so I stood up and threw some cake at him.

It hit its mark, "why be sorry when you can get revenge," I implied, sitting back down.

I heard the whole room go fight, fight, fight.

He smiled, and lobed some more cake at me, which I easily ducked.

But then I forgot that Tefnut was sitting behind me.

I turned around to see the Goddess of Rainfall covered in cake!

She grabbed some cake and aimed at Set, but with no practice hit Ra instead!

"Oh my Gods, I'm so sorry my lord," she pleaded.

That's when Ra decided he had enough of being responsible and threw some back!

After some flying cake it turned into a food war!

The hour was a blur; I fought Carter, Jaz and Walt and others.

But the one thing I remembered most was taking cover to find dad there.

He tried to be cross with me but ended up saying this was the most fun he's had in years!

That's when I got my big revenge.

While we were talking, Anubis sneaked up behind us and covered us.

Me and dad exchanged glances and we both sent him flying.

We high-fived and I set off again.

When I was getting thirsty so I went to get my drink.

While I was drinking Carter came up behind me and spoke his words of wisdom, "forget about mummified how about cake-ified."

I looked down on myself and found I was covered in the stuff.

I started laughing but was interrupted when Set stood on his chair and shouted "I challenge Sadie Kane to a final cake battle!"

Now I being me didn't run away from a challenge, so I shouted "I accept!" and everyone gasped!

Everyone went around the edges of dining hall so that there was more space for me and Set.

We both faced each other after we grabbed as much cake as possible.

Set spoke with a confident smile "any last words Kane!"

My reply was "bring it on!"

I looked at Anubis and saw that Tefnut was trying to get him to go home.

But fortunately he wanted to stay to watch his friend do battle against his father, with cake as the deadly weapon.

But I mean who wouldn't!

We stepped to our places, since Ra was the host he said "begin!"

I was the first one to throw cake but it whizzed past his arm hitting Osiris.

"Sorry dad," I said Dodging some cake.

Set threw some good chunks of cake at me, one even hit Anubis!

Anubis growled, "watch it dad, she's the sharp tongue of the century, you don't want her being the chaos maker of the year either!" it made me smile that he remembered me being a sharp tongue but because of it Tefnut the Goddess was not so happy.

After some close calls I saw my chance.

When I was ducking for cover I saw a cake that was unharmed, which had a fork underneath it!

It was near the edge so if I banged the fork I wouldn't hurt my hand.

I placed the cake just right and put so much weight behind it I would have been able to lift myself!

Now because it was coming so fast Set wasn't able to dodge and it was coming with so much force he landed on his butt. "Yes, I've just won a cake fight against the god of chaos himself," I mocked!

He growled but said fair was fair!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't<strong>** you just love daydreaming! That's what made this story happen! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a very short chapter sorry. to Animal Charmer 11, lets imagine they didn't get married and Shu and Anput are loners, because if you add moisture to mummies... *shudders* just like their relationship! (she was the only god who stood a chance, when I looked at Website!) :D**

* * *

><p>We all decided it was getting late so we headed back to the 21st Nome to have some showers, of course not in the same shower.<p>

As soon as we came out of our showers the younger one kept asking us how it went!

My usual reply was "it was great I wish you guys could have seen it though."

"Hey I just remembered the gods had it recorded so they could remember it. Luckily Sadie gave them something to remember. I brought a copy," Carter mentioned holding a DVD.

"Well just don't stand there, lets watch it!" I interrogated.

We all got comfy in the Great Room and started watching it.

When it was over it was getting late, so Carter ordered us all to bed!

I got changed into my pj's and went to sleep.

Something was odd, my ba didn't go anywhere!

Since all the commotion, I would have guessed someone would have wanted to talk to me.

When I woke up I saw a bunch of letters on my bedside table.

I spent the whole morning reading them. One from Set said:

_Dear Sadie,_

_You did a bang up job of beating me, in your honour I would like there to be a stadium for food fights, we'll call it the __sadi__um. After the open ceremony, we would be honoured if you could be in the arena challenging the watchers to fight!_

_S t_

_ e ( and Ra because Set needs to practice his writing)_

I spent awhile laughing because Set can't write properly!

When Carter came in and asked what I was doing, he came and read them too.

I even got one from Tefnut which said:

_Sadie,_

_You might have won the cake war, but you haven't won him, he's mine so stay away_

_Tefnut!_

"Ouch this one's a little harsh, I'm surprised I'm not bawling," I mentioned.

"I'd call that bullying, you should tell dad." Yep that's my bro. "Risking Anubis's job, it bad enough I see him with her, but not seeing him will break my heart."

It was true I didn't want to lose him as a friend either.

"Fine, I won't say anything, but you will fix it right."

"Of course I'm me, I declare _war!" _she's asking for it now!

Carter did a smirk "don't get too evil! Come on let's get lunch, since you missed breakfast."

We got up and went past the Great Room out to the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>For Set's letter imagine Set's signature at the bottom. :D<strong>

**Sorry for the short Chapter! please go on my poll to see how Sadie should end up with (not for a story just curious)!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**this chapters a little short soz.**

**thank to everyone.**

* * *

><p>The next week was a blur I taught magic, I ate and I slept like a log!<p>

It was finally the day of the open ceremony for the sadium.

I got changed in my best clothes and went to duat.

I cut the red, silk ribbon and went inside the sadium.

It was amazing, the changing rooms were roomy, and there were pictures of loads of fancy cakes; birthday cakes, wedding cakes and cupcakes.

The best bit was the actual arena; it had over 10,000 seats around a huge stage for the food fights.

I got suited up in a black top, black tracksuit bottoms and some normal Nike trainers.

All day I fought with Gods and against Gods, who wanted to have a challenge and if I was hungry, all I had to do was open my mouth! **(A/N: Soz had to put that ;))**

But what surprised me most was when Tefnut wanted to fight me and of course I didn't say no, if it was hitting Tefnut I was all for it.

She tied her hair up, got suited up into some sporty clothes and stepped out into the arena.

As soon as the bell started I lobbed a piece of cake at her and she didn't move at all.

It hit Tefnut in the stomach and as soon as the cake hit her she clutched over in pain and started crying.

Everyone rushed over to her asking if she was all right, I was confused; I didn't hit her very hard.

When she glanced at me she smirked and went back to crying.

That's when it hit me; she wanted me to hit her so she could get all the attention and make me look like a bully.

Who knew she could lie that well!

Unfortunately for me it worked because some people were giving me dirty looks, and one of the people who gave me one was Anubis!

Carter was the only one who looked at me with sympathy, so I quickly showered and changed in a changing room and dragged carter outside so we could leave.

"I think most people know what's going on between you three, they're just too scared to take sides," carter assured me.

"Yeh, well I'm not asking anyone to be on my side, that just means a bloodier war," I said and I had to admit that was probably one of the wise's things I've ever said.


	4. Chapter 4

**this is my last chapter guys *aaawwww* hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>When we got back I ran to my room, sneaked out of my room and went to the nearest cemetery.<p>

I sat on a bench and sighed.

I missed his sarcasm, the way he'd smile when he tried to make me mad and I especially missed the way his eyes made me melt.

I didn't know I was crying until I heard a howl.

I quickly rubbed away the tears and guessed "Anubis."

A jackal jumped on the bench and nuzzled my arm.

I being stubborn turned away from him, and he being stubborn kept nudging me.

"What are you doing here Anubis, don't you have a girlfriend? Speaking her where is she?" Anubis turned into a human and winced "probably weeping somewhere because I broke up with her when I overheard her talking to friends about pretending to be hurt to get you to leave and why are you here?"

I was hoping to dodge that question but no luck.

My attempt was "I'm just mourning over the cakes that got harmed in the food fights," I mentally slapped myself, but hey I was nervous.

I turned and looked at Anubis and he wasn't convinced.

But that confusion turned into a smile "yes let them rest in pieces."

I started to smile "no offence but that was a lame joke."

He shrugged and defensively said "hey give me a break I'm new this stuff," he did one of his goofy grins.

I rolled my eyes "wait, what you mean you broke up. You broke up with Tefnut?" I questioned trying not to smile.

"Well you don't seem disappointed."

I couldn't help but to say "you got that right, are they anymore reasons you broke up with her." I couldn't help but to suppress a smile at him.

He finally spoke "well for one thing I didn't love her, I know what love is but it wasn't there."

It took a while to take in but apparently he knew what love was.

"Wait a minute 1) if you didn't love her why did you get with her in the first place and 2) if you know what love is, who/did do you love."

"Well 1) I don't know, I guessed people said we looked good together. I mean the smell of mummies with moisture is truly horrifying." I couldn't help but to laugh at that. Then he leaned in and whispered "and 2) the person I loved, I still do, is you."

I couldn't help but gasp, but when I looked into his eyes I felt myself leaning in.

I can know confirm that he didn't taste like doggy kibble, no he tasted like... Cake, who would of thought!

I felt my hands get tangled in his hair while his hands were on my hips.

When he broke the kiss after for gods know how long, I felt lonely again but I knew I would never be alone, look at me thinking mushy thoughts, damn you Hathor.

"I love you Sadie," Anubis said and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked.

"I love you too Anubis," I said sealing it with a kiss.

I quickly stood up and left Anubis confused.

When I got home Carter kept asking me what I was smiling about, I just ignored him and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>its finished :( please go on my poll to see who's Sadie's match would be :D<strong>

**Thx to everyone whos read this fanfic **

**au revoir.**


End file.
